Sobre nomes e nada
by Minduim
Summary: os Bladebreakers e os Demolition Boys conversam sobre os seus nomes originais e sobre...nada!.Mandem Reviews por favor!XP cap. 2 on!
1. sobre nomes e nada

Dih:-ae povo!essa é a minha primeira fic!(quer dizer,a primeira que eu escrevo sozinho)espero que tenha ficado boa!

Sobre nomes e nada

Estavam os Demoliton Boys e os Bladebreakers(menos o Tyson) num lugar qualquer,o Spencer tava morrendo de tédio,o Ian tava olhando pro nada,o Bryan e o Kenny estavam no MSN,o Ray e o Max estavam lendo manga,o Tala estava ouvindo música e o Kai estava dormindo,então chega o Tyson.

Tyson:-e aê povo!

Todos(menos o Tala e o Kai):-aê!

Kai:-zzzzzzz...(Todos:-¬ ¬')

Tala:-não enche o saco!

Tyson:-aff!que mau humor….

Tyson fica parado olhando pro Tala

Tala:-que foi?

Tyson:-eu não sei se eu te chamo de Tala ou de Yuriy!já sei vou te chamar de dois nomes,pq você tem dois nomes!(dã)

Tala:-então eu vou te chamar de dois nomes também Tyson Kinomiya

Todos(menos o Kai que ainda ta dormindo):-orra!

Ian:-se fosse eu num deixava!

Kenny:-nossa!o Ian fala!

Kai(acordando):-e nem tem voz de fanho

Todos:-hahahahaha!

Ian:-...

Bryan:-que foi?

Ian:-não entendi.

Spencer(imitando voz de fanho):-com uma napa desse tamanho você deveria ter voz de buzina de caminhão.

Ian;-ah ta,ei!você ta me zuando é?

Todo mundo começa a rir(até o Kai!)

Ray larga o que estava lendo e diz

Ray:-mas voltando na história dos nomes,porque só o Kai tem o mesmo nome?

Max(ainda lendo):-mas você também tem um nome só.

Ray:-mas escreve de dois jeitos

Tyson:-é,só o "Kaizinho" tem um nome,além disso ele é rico e tem um monte de fãs em cima dele,e ainda dizem que eu é que sou o preferido ¬ ¬'(Todos pensam:e o que isso tem haver?ah!esquece!)

Kai:-erm,podemos voltar a falar dos nomes? ¬ ¬'

Bryan:-pelo menos ninguém sai correndo quando vocês falam o nome original,experimenta dizer q o seu nome original é Boris...

Tala:-que horror!

Spencer:-se mata!

Tala e Ian:-Spencer...

Spencer:-que foi?

Tala e Ian:-Spencer!

Spencer:-tá!desculpa!

Tyson(entrando na conversa do nada):-de qualquer jeito é assustador!

Kai:-é...

Max:-nossa!eles concordaram em alguma coisa O.O'

Tala:-de vez em nunca o Tyson diz alguma coisa inteligente...

Tyson:-é,ei!ta insinuando que eu sou burro?

Kai:-não baka,ele ta dizendo mesmo.

Tyson:-...

Todos:-que foi?

Tyson:-to com fome!

todos caem pra trás(menos o Kai e o Tala) no estilo anime

Tyson diz pra eles irem tomar sorvete e todo mundo vai

Tyson:-o Kai é rico,então ele paga!

Kai:-calaboca! ¬ ¬'

FIM!


	2. sobre nada mesmo

Hehe,ta aqui o segundo capitulo da minha fic...(demoro mas eu tive que esperar as férias pra poder escrever u.u')

Sobre nada mesmo

Depois que todo mundo foi tomar sorvete,as duas equipes tavam indo embora já era de noite...

Tyson:-ahhhh,por que agente tem q ir embora?eu comi tão pouco...

Ian:-POUCO? você comeu 8 quilos de cada sabor!

Kai:-é,e aí o seu dinheiro acabou e eu tive que pagar o resto senão ninguém ia embora...

Max(olhando as estrelas):olha!um cometa!

Tyson:-não é um cometa,é uma constelação!

Spencer:-nossa!o Tyson sabe alguma coisa! O.O'

Bryan:-agora sim eu já vi de tudo...

Tala:-tá doente u.u

Kenny:-deve ter uma explicação pra isso!

Tyson:é que...que...

Todos:-que...?

Tyson:-é que eu assisto Saint Seiya(Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)todo dia!

Todos:-¬¬'

Kai:-já chega,eu vou embora!

Kai se vira pra ir embora mas o Ray pergunta pra ele...

Ray:-aonde é que você vai?sua casa é pro outro lado!

Kai:-e quem disse que eu vo pra minha casa?

Ray:-sei lá.

Kai:-¬¬'eu vou é pra igreja...

Tala:-Fazer o que? O.O

Kai:-rezar ué,e pedir MUITAS desculpas por ter jogado pedra na Cruz!só posso ter feito isso pra ter que ficar com vocês ¬¬'

Todos:-¬¬U

Max:-olha!mais sorvete!

Tyson:-eu quero mais!

Tala e Ray:-Kai,espera aí que eu vou com você u.u'

Então o Max e o Tyson vão tomar mais sorvete e o Tala e o Ray vão com o Kai...

Bryan:-e agente?

Kenny:-sei lá,vamos fazer o que agente tava fazendo antes...

Ian:-eu não vou voltar a olhar pro nada,é muito chato! .

Spencer:-eu vo voltar a morrer de tédio...

Kenny:-calaboca Sergei...

Bryan e Ian:-o kenny respondeu O.O'

Kenny:-é,e o Spencer tem um nome muito estranho

Spencer:-olha só quem fala...Kyoujyu!

De repente votam o Kai,o Tala e o Ray

Tala e Ray:-hahahahahahahaha! Kyoujyu!

Kenny:-o que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

Kai:-a igreja tava fechada u.u'

Ray: (comentário inútil):-e essa fic não ia ter graça sem agente

Todos:-¬¬'

Então aparece o Tyson com cara de desesperado

Kai:-deixa eu advinhar,você quer que eu pague seus sorvetes de novo...

Tyson:-é...bom é que...

Kai:-nem adianta...

Tala:-e cadê o Max?

Tyson:-eu deixei ele na sorveteria de refém,quer dizer,de garantia,ahn...vocês me entenderam né?POR FAVOR KAI! Você tem que salvar o Max!

Kai:ta bom,mas é a última vez! ¬¬'

FIM!

Desse vez teve menos nomes originais,eu já usei todos no 1ºcapítulo XD

Agora as Reviews

Ayume-chann:o Kai é o personagem d Beyblade mais dahora(e por isso é o que eu mais gosto de zuar XD)

Yuri-Chan - Aislin Le Fay:eu também to me forçando a acostumar com os nomes originais( culpa da mione11),apesar de ter usado os americanos dessa vez : )

mione11: (conheço esse nick de algum lugar...)ta aqui o 2º capítulo,eu sei que ta com os nomes americanos só que você não pode reclamar até usar os nomes em jap. também!


End file.
